Mission Impossible No Joke!
by A Rose Of Many Colorz
Summary: Ever n Damen on a mission will there lives be changed back to normal or tragicly and oh so often get out of control and into Trouble
1. Chapter 1

"Damen I -" I looked at him wanting to fall right into him just for him to hug me until I stopped crying but knowing never again can I touch him never again can I cry with him comforting me not since roman was killed not since our hope and the antidote to the "antidote" went with it.

"Ever we'll figure something out we cant be separated forever we- just cant its not possible you and I aren't Ever bloom, Damen Auguste we are Damen and Ever us together forever and always eternity we are bound to find a way to undo what he did for whatever reason he did it."

"how can you be so sure how can you know what knowledge could you possibly-" "Come with me" that's when it hit me a possibility on how to fix the problem 1 of many we face our worst yet "the halls of knowledge" I said as we walked through the portal to our help we oh so desperately need.

As I stepped in the large white-crème marble doors his hand in mine well almost, we decided wed split up hed ask to find how roman found the antidote in the first place and myself to look for how to make it.

I walked into the lobby mind filled with anxiousness then I see him step out too I motion tward the doors and he follows "so what did you find out?"

"I think I found something that will help" we both said in unison

"I found a way to sort of make it but I don't understand some of it they said that um well we needed some seriously hard to find ingredients and I honestly don't think we can do it there um -"

"Ever do you honestly doubt our hope and ability to do this for each other?" "No it I just don't want you to get hurt I cant risk losing you again, and I hope I never have to. But, if there is no other way and you want to do this together then I guess we will. So what did you find out?"

"He found the ingredients in 200 BC and had help from a few other immortals I'm sure we can go talk to them but I honestly don't really think they'll help us very much I mean they were trained by roman… also I got a few ingredients myself some easily acquired by Jude others not so easily found."

Jude I hadn't talked to him since that night when he killed all hope left inside my heart though I thought my hope was fading long before that , I hadn't shown up at work either he probably found a replacement by now speaking of work my aunt Sabine NOT HAPPY she found out I was Avalon and well lets just say it was either tell her everything or let her stay mad and since Mr. not any help whatsoever over here didn't tell me what to do the situation is … Pending at the moment.

"So where shall we begin?" I asked trying to act like a knight on a mission

"I was thinking the ingredients acquirable by Jude but you should probably do that meanwhile I ll be at the house looking for the immortals meet up in an hour?"

"Ok, see you soon"

I was Not Happy I Did Not Want to See Jude Any Time Soon! UGH!


	2. Chapter 2 Jude ugh

I walked into Jude's Store and looked down thinking great he's here I _have _to talk to him yippee! NOT

"Hey Jude" Jude looks up "Ever? I haven't seen you since well _you know _is everything ok?" N_o I have to ask YOU for something "_Yea but I um have to ask you for something for this thing Damen and I are doing… so if you don't mind helping me find some things ill be outta here in a flash" that was more for me than it was for him "I need 4 four leaf clovers an amidite a draglestone 3 tregolites 1 star of light (not an actual star) and 1 knife with jewels for good luck" I smile in reassurance that I do forgive him which is a total _Lie! _As he gathers my things I say "thanks so much Jude I owe you" I throw a 20 dollar bill on the counter and go to Damens thank god I'm outta there As I walk to the door it opens leaving me breathless as I stare at my soul mate I smile "I have Everything" Only half talking about the ingredients I walk in set the things on the counter I peek at him opening up all the wrappings around my items the only way to get what we want.. the curse our enemy forced me to do only because I had No other choice wouldn't you do what I did for YOUR true love if you trusted the one giving you the option or not if you thought this was his only chance to live and well not die or in our case go to the shadow lands an immortal place where all things bad live the opposite of Summerland for all things good. I tried I thought it would work if only I hadn't put my blood in the mix but I had no way of knowing as Damen put it.

"So how'd _You _do today?"

"Good actually I found all of the Immotals we were looking for and a few live here but some others are in some weird places like remote islands and stuff so to save Sabine the worry I think ill go by myself for those." No way was he going to do any part of this alone " No. No. No. I am so going with you you are Not Doing Any Of This Alone." I was persuasive or persuasive enough anyway he just nodded and looked at my findings of the day. "Good Job these are perfect but, why did you get four four leaf clovers?" " I figured we needed all the luck we could get" I smile and he chuckles we are Perfect for each other and Roman Cant screw that up.

"So where to tomorrow?" "3369 bluekin road A mister Luke Callaway."

"Sounds good"

We go sit on the couch in silence surrounding ourselves in bright red tulips.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

After Yesterdays Hope that I hope wasn't false we were going to go visit some of the immortals who stupidly _**Helped **_Roman ruin our freakin lives.

All I really _**want **_to say to those idiots is what were you on when you decided to help _**that **_and did _**you know he was evil no not just evil a freakin rouge I didn't think so now fix it! **_I wish Damen could hear this oh right he can Hehe

DPOV

I hope this goes well if it doesn't well I guess we have plenty more immortals to visit I can tell Ever is not the least bit excited by her thoughts they are funny yes and completely accurate sadly we have to be extremely nice to get what we want… though I agree one-hundred percent and I will be sure to tell her that, we _**need **_these peoples help therefore I must beg her to please control herself. She Can Hear me.

EPOV:

Fine … Ill control myself … for us but if he says one comment that makes me mad I'll be honest I don't think I can promise you I wont tell him off the planet.

Damen chuckled and nodded as we drove in 'silence' to Luke's house and just like an excited child minus the excited part the first words out of my _**mouth**_ were "Are we there yet?" Damen laughed "Almost Ever."

All I wanted was to be done with this to get the antidote to the antidote after all this time so I _**we**_ could finally be at peace…and if I get the chance Roman to be where we hope and strongly believe he belongs … the shadow lands with his beloved and deeply hated on my part Drina the demise of all my past lives with Damen and not to mention his Ex Wife… Roman was one of the orphans that the _**my**_ amazing wholehearted Damen saved. Which, makes me think maybe no one knew the damage possible by Roman or better yet what damage is to come….


End file.
